


Keeping Score

by oneprotagonistshort



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some facebook stalking, an ill-advised text message, and a history of intermittent casual sex with his high school fuck buddy land Nick in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> this is disgustingly self-indulgent, as was its [precursor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/648540), which I would recommend reading first as I included some backstory there that I left out in this one. this is a prequel of sorts, and expands on one of their hookups that I'd mentioned but never elaborated on
> 
> title is from Maroon 5's "One More Night," which I listened to extensively while writing this. if you know it you understand why.

Like most terrible things in Nick’s life, it all began when he was way too nosy about something he saw on the internet.

(technically it started with a whole lot of intermittent casual sex, but Nick would never let himself admit it)

In full procrastination mode, Nick was valiantly ignoring the lesson plans for his summer class that he’d been avoiding all week in favor of casual Facebook stalking. High school friends, college friends, he clicked through various people he hadn’t seen in ages, only skipping over the ones with wedding photos or worse... baby photos. Nick had a few more years left before he wouldn’t be able to consider himself too young for that shit, and he planned on taking advantage of the time he had left.

Back on his newsfeed he saw a familiar face next to a check-in at Logan Airport. Apparently Sebastian was traveling again, and Nick was curious as to where he’d be going since Cinco de Mayo had passed and July 4th wasn’t quite upon them yet. There were only so many holidays he could celebrate at out of control parties in June. The check-in showed that Sebastian was heading to... Chicago. Huh. 

Nick had been living in the city (or more accurately, _near_ the city) for a while and Sebastian knew it. He wondered if Sebastian had forgotten or simply hadn’t cared. Still, he knew that getting out of O’Hare could be an adventure in itself, so he picked up his phone and after finding the number he hadn’t used in a while, he fired off a text.

_Hey, facebook says you’re headed my way. Need a ride from the airport? Or do you have a party bus full of shirtless men waiting for you?_

The response came quicker than Nick had anticipated, and he was surprised to hear his phone buzz so soon. It said:

_if you’re offering to do it for free, I won’t say no. but if I’m passing up the party bus you’re gonna need to be shirtless_

They exchanged a few texts and Nick made sure to get Sebastian’s flight information before he had to get on the plane and turn his phone off. They’d fallen back into their usual banter easily enough, so Nick wasn’t totally sure why he was suddenly nervous.

He had a few hours to kill, and was halfway through distractedly putting away his lesson plans when he realized that what he was feeling was more akin to anticipation than nerves. After all, the last time they’d seen each other… well. The last time they’d seen each other they’d hooked up in Nick’s car after running into each other while getting coffee in Westerville. 

Nick had rationalized it away a dozen times, it was easy to pretend he’d just been vulnerable because it was the holidays and he was back in familiar territory and he was home for the first time since moving to Chicago, but if he was perfectly honest with himself, it hadn’t been any of that.

He and Sebastian were just _really good_ at having sex. The sex had always been great during their weird friends-with-benefits arrangement in high school, but with a few years and some more experience under both of their belts, it had been explosive. Even in the confines of Nick’s backseat it had been fantastic, and now Nick couldn’t help but wonder if he was hoping for a round two. 

He thought about it while jerked off before he had to leave for the airport.

* * *

The drive to O’Hare wasn’t terrible, and Nick made good time. By the time he’d parked and found his way to the arrivals gate, he still had a few minutes to spare. He looked around him and saw families waiting to welcome loved ones, with professional drivers scattered among them. Nick had briefly considered making a sign for Sebastian, but he figured he’d be the brunt of enough chauffeur jokes without it.

“I thought I said you’d have to be shirtless,” came a familiar voice from a few feet away.

Nick’s head whipped around and he couldn’t help the small smile that made its way onto his face. “I figured I’d leave the public indecency to you,” he said, sticking out a hand and grinning when Sebastian shook it. “You’re so much better at it than I am.”

“If I remember correctly, you were never that opposed to public indecency in the first place,” said Sebastian, tossing him a lewd wink.

As they headed for the exit, Sebastian’s luggage in tow, Nick asked, “What brings you to Chicago? Are you here for work?”

“I’m actually here for pride week,” Sebastian said, and he sounded serious enough that Nick almost believed him.

“Very funny,” he said. “Really though, why are you here?”

Sebastian looked at him sideways. “I’m serious,” he insisted. “It’s the gayest fucking thing I’ve ever done but it’s like shooting fish in a sex barrel and my dad is beyond pissed. I have enough vacation time saved up that the firm is basically paying me to be here.”

Nick laughed at him until they got to his car.

* * *

Once they were on the road, it seemed Sebastian couldn’t quite resist harassing Nick as usual. “So,” he said, trying to sound casual. “We’ve had sex in this car.”

Sputtering, Nick did his best to keep his eyes on the road. “Shut up,” he said. “That was one time.”

“Pretty sure it was twice,” Sebastian corrected. “And then _again_ at your house. You’re full of surprises.”

Nick risked a quick glance at Sebastian and was met with a smug grin. “Whatever,” he said. “You liked it.”

“I did,” said Sebastian. “And so did you. Which is why I’m wondering why you just ‘volunteered’ to pick me up. I think somebody’s hoping for a repeat performance.”

“Stop being gross,” Nick said. “It’ll be hard for me to drive if I’m puking on your shoes.”

Sebastian laughed. “You do tend to do that, don’t you?”

That, of course, led to a discussion of the time Nick had gotten a little too drunk at a party and destroyed a very expensive pair of Sebastian’s shoes, but Nick managed to redirect the conversation and they spent the rest of the drive talking about people they’d known in high school and what they were doing now.

“So you’re some kind of teacher, right?” Sebastian asked. “Is that what the glasses are for? If you ask me, they don’t make you look any smarter.”

“That’s why I didn’t ask you, I don’t care what you think about them,” Nick said, adjusting the glasses before he realized what he was doing. “And yeah, I teach high school music.”

Sebastian made a disgusted face. “Why? High schoolers are the worst. And I didn’t say I don’t _like_ the glasses, I just said they don’t make you look smart.”

“They can be pretty awful,” Nick conceded, “but there are some good ones.” Risking another quick sideways glance at Sebastian, he continued, “It doesn’t matter if you like them or not, I need them to see.”

Not much later, they pulled up to Sebastian’s (outrageously expensive-looking) hotel, and Sebastian said, “Hey, come up to my room for a drink. It’s the least I can do since you picked me up.” Nick narrowed his eyes, knowing what Sebastian probably meant by “a drink.” 

“Fine, but one drink and that’s it. I can’t get sucked into anything like I did at Thanksgiving, I have stuff to do.” He figured he might as well make some kind of objection for the sake of his dignity later on.

“No you don’t,” Sebastian said, seeing right through the lie, and he climbed out of the car before Nick could object.

Nick popped the trunk so Sebastian could get his suitcase, and by the time he’d handed his keys to the valet (this place was seriously swanky) he had to move quickly to catch up. Sebastian was already at the check-in desk and grabbing his room key when Nick joined him. They walked in silence to the elevator, and when they stepped in, Sebastian calmly pressed the button for his floor.

They were on each other before the doors had even closed all the way.

Nick grabbed a handful of Sebastian’s shirt as Sebastian’s hands worked their way into Nick’s back pockets. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, hard and challenging and familiar. Nick barely registered the ding of the elevator reaching their floor until Sebastian was shoving him into the hall.

“Which room are you?” Nick asked, a little breathless, and Sebastian pointed instead of answering, confirming that Nick had gotten it right by crowding him up against the door and kissing him again. “Sebastian, the door,” he said against Sebastian’s lips. “We’re not even in the room yet.”

He pushed at Sebastian’s shoulder a little but Sebastian wasn’t letting up. “You said you were leaving the public indecency to me,” he said, reaching down and cupping Nick where he was getting hard in his jeans. “I know how much you like it.”

The strangled noise Nick made proved Sebastian’s point. “I do,” he admitted, “just not where it can get us kicked out, okay?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes but took out the keycard, fumbling with it a little in an attempt to unlock the door while he simultaneously undid Nick’s jeans. It took some doing, but they managed to get it open, stumbling into the room and dragging Sebastian’s suitcase behind them as an afterthought.

“Been thinking about this,” Nick gasped out as Sebastian kissed his way down his neck.

He could feel Sebastian smile against his throat. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Nick hummed, threading his fingers into Sebastian’s hair. “I jerked off before I picked you up.”

Sebastian groaned and hauled Nick in for another kiss, nearly knocking his glasses off in the process. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he said, tugging at Nick’s shirt.

Nick helped him tug it up and off, complaining when it snagged on his glasses and nearly knocked them off again. “Hold on,” he said and backed them further into the room, pulling Sebastian by the front of his shirt. Nick managed to push Sebastian up against the desk, taking off his glasses and setting them down before going to work on the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt.

“No,” Sebastian protested, and for an insane second Nick thought he was protesting getting naked. “Keep them on, I like the glasses.”

“Seriously?” Nick asked, stopping to look at Sebastian incredulously. “You said they don’t even make me look smart.”

Sebastian huffed, looking put out that Nick had stopped. “They don’t,” he explained. “They make you look like a hot teacher, and I kind of want you to put them back on and give me detention.”

“What? No,” Nick said, but he started unbuttoning Sebastian’s shirt again. “I’m an _actual_ teacher, Sebastian. That crosses so many ethical lines I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Why do you think it’s so hot?” Sebastian asked, moaning appreciatively as Nick kissed a path down his chest and sank to his knees. “It’s so _wrong_. We could get in _trouble_.”

Nick tugged Sebastian’s pants open and said, “There is seriously something wrong with you. Shut up so I can suck your dick.” He took Sebastian’s cock in his hand and stroked it a few times, and Sebastian reluctantly obliged.

Nick didn’t bother taking his time, he knew they’d be going again as soon as they could, so he got straight to the point. He took Sebastian in his mouth and sucked, pleased to hear a groan rip its way out of Sebastian’s throat.

When he looked up, Sebastian was gripping the edge of the desk for dear life, and when Nick took him a little deeper, a little faster, his knuckles went white. Nick steadied him with a hand on his hip, providing a little support as well as some restraint where Sebastian had started thrusting a little too eagerly into Nick’s mouth.

Nick pulled off to lick a stripe up Sebastian’s cock, taking just the head back into his mouth and sucking while Sebastian moaned above him. Nick knew the signs, knew when Sebastian was close, so he pulled away to suck a mark into Sebastian’s hip while he finished him with hand.

“Come on,” he said, encouraging Sebastian and working his hand a little faster. A few stuttered moans later and Sebastian was coming, Nick working him through it and grinning when his knees almost gave out.

“Shit,” Sebastian said after Nick stood up and kissed him again. “I knew there’s a reason I put up with you.”

“Very funny,” Nick said, rolling his hips against Sebastian’s side. He was still hard.

His jeans were still undone so it didn’t take a lot of effort to shove them down with his boxers so Sebastian could wrap a hand around his cock. Nick whined and Sebastian chuckled. “God, you are just so ready for it, aren’t you? You were always like that Nick, some things never change.”

Nick braced himself on Sebastian’s shoulders, shutting him up with another kiss. Sebastian was relentless, he had an impeccable memory and knew exactly what to do to make Nick lose it. He’d been building up an arsenal of moves for years and it was only a matter of time before Nick was biting down on Sebastian’s bottom lip and coming spectacularly.

* * *

Once they’d cleaned up and ditched the rest of their clothing, they ended up sprawled out on the room’s outlandishly huge bed. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sebastian started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Nick asked, mildly concerned.

Still chucking, Sebastian looked at him. “I knew it was going to be easy to get laid here, but I didn’t think it would be _that_ easy. I haven’t even had lunch yet.”

Nick rolled his eyes but was smiling anyway. “Shut up, asshole.”

“Or what?” Sebastian asked, rolling over and straddling Nick’s hips. “Are you going to make me?”

Nick’s breath hitched and he pulled Sebastian down by the back of his neck and kissed him thoroughly. When he pulled back he said, “I can try.”

Sebastian grinned at Nick, and Nick didn’t know if he should be worried or turned on. “Are you going to keep me after class for mouthing off?”

“Sebastian, no-” Nick warned, but Sebastian had already pushed himself up and off the bed.

“I’ll get the glasses.”


End file.
